The Date
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Circus Baby and Ballora are now humans that go by the names of Jennifer and June. They each remember the day when Savannah and her best friend Kendall saved them and now, they were going out on an unexpected date. Can they forget about the past and socialize?


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. I hope that you all are enjoying my latest story called Abused. They're just about to get to the reason why Chase has been hurting Savannah.**

 **Anyways… This new story that I'm doing is an interesting crossover. I hope that you all enjoy it and don't forget to review. :3**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights At Freddy's and I also don't own Power Rangers. It belongs to Saban and Hasbro but, I do own my OCs.**_

A young animatronic opened her green eyes and found herself facing the darkness.

 _Where am I? Where's Ballora? The last thing I remember... We were all together, performing for the kids in the pizzeria, near the Amber Beach Creek Road._ She asked herself as she was looking around in the dark.

As she was looking around in the dark, she could hear something move behind her.

A set of purple eyes were now looking at her.

"Baby?" She said, calling her name.

"Ballora?" Circus Baby said as she looked at the tall, purple eyed animatronic.

The two began to blindly hug each other in the dark.

They then embraced and looked each other in the eye.

"I thought I lost you…" Ballora said, worried.

"I thought I lost you too, Ballora. I'm just glad that we're both together and safe." Circus Baby said, with a reassuring smile.

"Me too. Do you know about what happened to the others?" Ballora asked as she stroked the girl clown's face.

"You mean...Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon?" Circus Baby asked as she was stroking the ballerina's face.

"Yes, my dear. Where are they?" Ballora asked as she kept a hold of Circus Baby.

Circus Baby gasped.

"No...No no no no no!" She said, in a worried and panicked voice.

Ballora pulled her closer to her chest.

"What is it, dear?" Ballora asked, in a motherly voice.

"They're with the Man upstairs above us." Circus Baby said, remembering.

Ballora began to think, trying to remember who kidnapped them.

"You mean...Prince Philip?" Ballora said, remembering the man's name.

"Uh huh." Circus Baby said, mechanically nodding her head yes at Ballora.

Just then, the lights began to come on and both of them now realized where they were at.

They were in some sort of room with no windows but doors, kind of like a garage.

There were four tables that had party hats on them and noisemakers as well. There were also four lifeless knights that were spread out throughout the room.

It reminded Circus Baby of when they were at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

The stage was lit up in dark pink, dark green and light purple lights. The lights were blinding them.

Circus Baby got up off of the stage and was now standing on the cold, checkered floor.

She looked at her reflection that was gleaming on the clean floor.

She could see a young human girl looking right back at her.

The young human girl had orange red hair, just like Circus Baby.

Her name was Elizabeth. Elizabeth Afton, the young girl that was the victim of the Ice Cream incident, where Circus Baby made ice cream and as Elizabeth was reaching out to get it, a metal claw came out, grabbed the girl and trapped her inside of the girl clown animatronic.

Circus Baby continued to look at the reflection of the girl.

"I heard screaming for a moment and it was only for a moment…" She said as she was remembering what happened.

Ballora came right behind her and placed an arm around her.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she looked at Circus Baby, with sympathetic eyes.

Meanwhile…

Savannah and her partner, Kendall had just arrived near the garage door of Prince Philip's house.

"You know what we're here for. Right, Savannah?" Kendall said as she was now getting off of her Dino cycle.

"Right, Kendall. We're here because we heard a distress signal and someone needs our help." Savannah said as she was now also getting off of her Dino cycle and the both of them were walking together, over to the garage door.

Kendall got a small key out of her Dino belt and was now beginning to unlock the door.

When the door unlocked, it began to raise itself up and Savannah and Kendall began to walk above it.

Soon, they were now inside the garage.

The Dino Com began to go off.

Just then, Circus Baby and Ballora began to hear a beeping sound.

"What is that?" Circus Baby asked as she looked away from her reflection and was now looking towards the direction of the sound.

It was coming from outside of the open door, in the hallway.

"Maybe we should check it out." Circus Baby said, in suggestion.

Ballora took a look at the tracking bracelet that was both her and Circus Baby's arm.

She then began to take it off and crushed it.

Circus Baby took hers off and did the same.

Soon, Kendall and Savannah were outside of the party room door.

"It's in here." Savannah said and was about to walk in when Kendall grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Something's in there, Savannah and I don't want you to get hurt." Kendall said as she began to get her Dino morpher out.

Circus Baby and Ballora looked at each other.

"We shouldn't scare them, Ballora." Circus Baby said as she saw Ballora getting ready to jumpscare.

Ballora mechanically turned her head towards her.

"What should we do then?" Ballora asked her.

"We should stand here and wait for them to come in. What do you think, Ballora?" Circus Baby said as she looked between Ballora and the open door.

They could both hear approaching footsteps.

Ballora took a few deep breaths as the two Rangers began to come in, together.

Savannah and Kendall walked into the room together.

As they walked in, they saw a ballerina woman and a girl wearing clown makeup and clothes.

"Um…" Circus Baby began to say before she looked at Ballora.

Ballora looked at the two Rangers.

"Hi. I'm Ballora and this is my girlfriend Circus Baby. Who are you?" Ballora said as she was introducing herself and Circus Baby.

Circus Baby blushed.

"I'm Kendall and this is my girlfriend Savannah." Kendall said as she was introducing herself and Savannah to Ballora and Circus Baby.

Savannah blushed as well.

"We need your help." Circus Baby said, in an urgent voice.

Kendall and Savannah looked at each other before looking at the two animatronics.

"How can we help you, Circus Baby?" Savannah asked, with wonder.

"You see...Prince Philip… He…" Circus Baby began to say as her hand was trembling.

Ballora grabbed her hand and held it in hers, to calm the trembling.

"What did he do, Circus Baby?" Kendall asked, intrigued.

"He destroyed our friends. Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon…" Circus Baby said as her hand continued to shake badly.

There was now only one thing for both Savannah and Kendall to do and that was help the two out.

"Come with us." Savannah said, in a reassuring voice.

"We'll help you two." Kendall said, adding onto what Savannah had said.

Circus Baby looked at Savannah, who smiled at her and looked back at Ballora.

Ballora was still holding her hand.

"It's okay, sweetie. Trust them. I trust them." Ballora said as she looked at Kendall and smiled.

Circus Baby only nodded her head yes silently and now, the two animatronics were walking out of the room, with the two Rangers.

 **(So, there's a lot of history here between Circus Baby and Elizabeth Afton. Now, danger has come to the others and only Circus Baby and Ballora were being left out of it. How will it feel like for them to be human? Well, stay tuned.)**


End file.
